Language Tony
by TheMoonGoddessDiana
Summary: Steve comes home after a particularly dangerous mission and Tony need the reassurance that Steve will never leave him


"Oh honey I'm hooooome," called Cap from the door to their house. Steve heard footsteps rushing from the hallway towards him, and before he could even mutter hello to his husband, he was slammed against the door and attacked by ravaging lips. He melted against the strong body as Tony cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Eventually, far too soon for eithers' taste, they had to come up for air.

"What was that for?" asked Steve breathlessly. Tony followed with his eyes the path his hands were making on Steve's chest.

"It's nothing," he muttered. He leaned up to kiss Steve again, but Steve pulled away.

"Tony," Steve began worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"It's just. You could have died today…"

"Tony, you know I'm not going to…"

"No, I know. You're immortal or whatever. But I keep thinking that one of these days your immortality will fail you and I will lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm not a lovey-dovey, touchy-feely type person. I don't love easily Cap. But I love you so very much and I just don't think I would be able to handle losing you." A solitary tear escaped from Tony's eye and rolled down his check.

Cap leaned down and kissed away the tear. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Lose. Me." said Steve, punctuating each word with soft kisses across Tony's face. Tony took his husband's face in his hands once again and kissed him, this time softer, with more emotion. He laid sensual kisses across Steve's jaw and down his neck, pausing at his collar bone.

"I love you," he whispered into the soft skin.

"I love you too Tony," replied Cap, cupping Tony's face in his hands and staring into his lover's eyes, "Let me show you just how much." Steve took Tony's hand and lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.

As soon as the door to their bedroom was slammed shut, Steve had Tony pinned against it. He pressed his mouth against his lover's, his tongue demanding entrance to that sweet, hot cavern. His hands moved from where they had been gripping the back of Tony's neck, down to his torso, ripping the buttons off his shirt. Tony groaned. Steve slowly ran his fingers across his husband's sculpted chest, avoiding that one spot that served as a glaring reminder of Tony's human fragility. Cap moved his lips across his lover's jaw, down his neck and chest, nipping as he went. As he lavished attention onto the nipples, he undid Tony's pants, slid them down, and helped Tony step out of them.

"Fuck, just get on with it already Cap!" groaned Tony.

"Language Tony," Steve chastised as he nibbled his way down the philanthropist's abs. "Looks like someone forgot to wear underwear today. Naughty boy." Tony chuckled. Steve got on his knees and Tony's fingers immediately threaded themselves through his hair. Tony threw his head back and moaned as Steve lapped the precum forming on the tip of his husband's admittedly sizeable member.

"Oh God… Steve!" cried Tony as the man before him engulfed his cock in that warm wet mouth. Tony grunted as Steve bobbed his head, taking in as much as he could. He began to feel a familiar heat pool inside his stomach.

Tony grabbed his husband's shoulders and pushed him off of his throbbing erection. Steve looked up at him confused. The sight of his husband before him, on his knees, hair disheveled, lips red and plump; it drove Tony wild.

He pulled Steve back to his feet, and resumed kissing him passionately. He could taste himself on his husbands lips. He pulled away, breathing erratic, leaning their foreheads together.

"I need you," Tony growled, "I need to feel your hot breath on my skin. I need to hear those delicious moans you make only for me. I need to see that beautiful face you make when you come. I need to feel your heat wrapped around me. I need to know that you're alive, Steve."

Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair and pulled him closer, crashing their lips back together. "I'm right here Tony. I'm alive. I am yours."

Tony smiled and grabbed Steve's ass, hoisting him up, allowing Steve to wrap his legs around him. Tony carried his lover to the bed.

As he hovered over Steve, he took in the sight of his gorgeous husband, eyes filled with lust and love as he squirmed wantonly.

"You are wearing far to many clothes my love" chuckled Stark with a hint of desperation.

"Well now," began Steve seductively, popping off the first button of his tight crimson button down, "That." The second button came off. "Just." The third followed. "Simply" Fourth. "Isn't" Fifth. "Allowed" Sixth. "Is it Mr. Stark?" Steve asked as the final button was done away with.

"Absolutely unacceptable Mr. Rogers."

 _ **A/N:** Reviews are absolutely welcome. I have a couple more chapters planned for this. What would you guys like to see next? This is the first time I've posted anything like this online so advice and opinions are really appreciated. I'm a bit new to this as I said._


End file.
